Monsieur Frodon
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Le départ de Sam pour Valinor, ma réponse au défi...


  
L'automne brûlait les feuilles des arbres et une légère brise fraîche les faisaient tomber. Samwise marchait lentement. Il venait de remettre le livre rouge à sa fille et à présent il était seul. Son coeur était gros, sa chère Rosie était morte... Après des années de grand bonheur son temps était arrivé, et avec elle s'était éteint la douce lumière de la Comté. Pour Sam, tout avait un goût de cendre et un air monotone.  
  
Fermant les yeux un instant, il murmura:  
  
- Je comprends maintenant Monsieur Frodon... Je comprends et je vous pardonnes d'avoir laissé votre Sam derrière vous... Vous êtes partie là où je ne pouvais pas vous suivre...  
  
Continuant à méditer à haute voix, Sam continua son chemin. Aux yeux des passants il semblait se promener. Et c'était un peu ce qu'il faisait. Il goûtait aux amères douceurs de la terre du Milieu, pour une dernière fois...  
  
Il avait vécu des années de bonheur complet après la guerre de l'anneau. La quête lui avait permit de devenir celui que Rosie aimait. Le départ de son maître lui avait brisé le coeur, mais dans les bras de Rosie il avait su profiter de ce qu'il avait...  
Il avait aimé tendrement son épouse. Et même maintenant son coeur lui faisait mal quand il pensait à son merveilleux visage figé dans la mort...  
  
S'arrêtant soudain il rit tout doucement et se demanda à haute voix:  
  
- Samwise où vas tu ainsi?  
  
De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rebondies. Il se souvenait encore de ce reflet sombre qui attendait Monsieur Frodon après l'océan... Il n'avait pas vu ce Valinor dont avait si souvent parlé Gandalf. Et puis quand le navire blanc avait disparut dans l'horizon, il avait écouté silencieusement le chant mélancolique des vagues.  
  
Avec son maître étaient partis les elfes, les uns après les autres... Il ne restait plus de magie, ni de beauté pour Sam. Car même son dernier espoir s'était envolé, sa Rose s'était fanée...  
  
- Je dois accomplir quelque chose avant la fin... Je dois suivre Monsieur Frodon, même si c'est pour le rejoindre dans l'abysse....  
  
Sam avait reprit son chemin, il savait que Monsieur Frodon devait être heureux maintenant, car il se souvenait encore de ce sourire emplit de lumière que leur avait offert Frodon avait de partir...  
  
Il marchait depuis des heures quand il entendit l'océan... Cet océan qui appelait incessamment les elfes... Mais qui ne faisait que du mal à Sam. Car il repensait à cette affreuse séparation... Oui Rosie avait valu la peine d'être resté derrière mais sans son devoir il avait jamais pu être complètement heureux... Quand tous chantaient et riaient, lui dans son coin se remémorait de la longue quête et seul face à cette connaissance il avait souffert. Même si son goût pour les simples plaisirs lui avait permis de passer de très bon moments...  
  
La nuit allait tombé, le soleil se couchait et Sam arriva enfin aux havres gris...   
  
A perte de vue s'étendait l'océan... Il n'était pas gris comme lors du départ de Frodon.. Il était limpide et si éclatant de lumière...  
  
- Et maintenant Samwise Gamgee, que vas tu faire? Te jeter à l'eau et te noyer? Tu ne sais pas nager et il n'y a plus de Monsieur Frodon pour te sauver...  
  
Sam ignora cette dure voix qui lui déchirait le coeur... Il continuait à avancer... Même si souvent cette voix s'était ri de lui, il savait que son coeur ne l'avait jamais conduit à sa perte... C'était son coeur qui lui avait permis d'accompagner Monsieur Frodon à la montagne du Destin...  
  
Et maintenant son coeur, brisé et mutilé, le poussait à avancer vers cet océan infini... Vers cette lumière, vers laquelle Monsieur Frodon s'était tourné avant de sourire une dernière fois à ses amis...  
  
Ce sourire... Comme au temps de la comté et de l'innocence... Quand ils ne savaient pas qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver...  
  
Sam leva ses yeux plein de larmes et avec surprise remarqua un navire... Pa très grand mais délicat et blanc... Avec des elfes. on l'aida à grimper et le voilà partit...  
  
Le dernier porteur de l'anneau avait aussi quitté la terre du milieu...  
  
****  
très court... et je m'excuse pour le retard  
  
****


End file.
